


Stars and Wishes

by Yurika



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika/pseuds/Yurika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A clear night, thousands of stars were gazing down to the earth. Those stars were covering the sky, turning its dark-blue face in a fairy tale like beauty which promised a safe place, a beautiful tomorrow and a love that never ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars and Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moira_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moira_chan/gifts).



> My first try on fluff guys!  
> Also English is not my first Language and never will be, I can just find the errors I am capable of finding with the knowledge I have, so if you notice anything tell me right away and I will correct it as fast as possible!  
> Here you go!

A clear night, thousands of stars were gazing down to the earth. Those stars were covering the sky, turning its dark-blue face in a fairy tale like beauty which promised a safe place, a beautiful tomorrow and a love that never ended. Snow was glistering on the ground, on benches and a fine layer of ice was covering the lampposts.

The stars shining down seemed to be pleased about what they saw on the earth's surface, as their shine seemed to increase. The moon in its crescent form wasn't hidden behind clouds. It was watching the earth, the people, those people who seemed to be so fragile to any touch of the giant and wide cosmic. Wind was playing through the streets whirling up some snow and making it -under the shine of the street lights- seem like stars were raining towards the grey street-ground whilst floating through the endless seeming night.

Midst this beautiful game of nature were standing two figures, small when compared to the cosmic width where the stars and the moon was watching them with a loving gaze. Those figures were standing in front of a big stadium which was built high with many memories kept hidden from people's eyes. Memories just the two figures had access to. They were looking at the closed doors of the stadium -a hint of red covering their cold cheeks- then slowly those eyes shifted upwards until they were looking straight up to the sky, gazing back to the eternal stars.

"Sei-kun do you see the stars?" One of them spoke breaking the spell of silence which had been spun between them.

"Yes. Yes I do." The other one said, whilst tiny fumes appeared in the dark night, his eyes fixated on Furihata with the most loving gaze.

"I don't really know why but those stars look more beautiful than ever tonight." Hazel eyes finally looked towards red ones, on his cheeks a fine layer of red.

"Indeed. You are right." A fast blink followed after this sentence as to not miss even a single second of the way this face, he learned to love more than anything else, looked.

Those hazel eyes were a kind reminder of his past self. They reminded him of the things he had lost and would never gain again. But then again they also reminded him of love and that everything would turn out alright in his future. That those eyes would always be by his side until Akashi could never see the rays of sun again.

"This place reminds me of the Winter Cup." Furihata smiled and looked back to the stadium. "On that day I was exhausted after getting home. Exhausted but more than just happy that I had the chance to help my team." Then a light laugh escaped his mouth puffing out air, which turned into a fine fume that floated through the air -expanding- until it met Akashi's face.

"This place has to remind you of the Winter Cup Kouki. After all this is the stadium." Surprised eyes blinked towards Akashi and the red-haired man laughed a soft, with happiness filled laugh. "We are solely standing in front of the rear entrance."

"I-I knew that this is the stadium." Furihata said quickly and hid his face behind his scarf, his eyes flipping from right to left, now the red on his face wasn't just the cold anymore.

"I know you knew." Akashi smiled shortly.

Then silence fell upon them once again. Their gaze returning to the stars too far up for them to reach.

"I wished people had the possibility to reach those stars far up the sky." Furihata said reaching out with his hand as to catch one of those gigantic stars, which seemed so small even fragile from earth's surface. "And use one of those to grant a wish."

A light hum was released from Akashi's throat. His eyes skimmed over the beautiful view of those stars and returned then to Furihata.

"Let's go around." Akashi voiced shortly. "The stadium looks much better from the front entrance."

He reached his hand over and offered it Furihata with an assuring smile on his face. The man seemed uncertain of how to react to that offer, his hand slowly reaching out and pausing just before touching even a finger of Akashi's hand. His mind was always thinking about his surroundings. He was too scared to break a special moment just because someone would see them and act like a jerk solely because two guys were holding hands.

It had happened to them before, once, twice, more than he could count, or wanted to count. Their special intimate moment had been ruined by someone not related to them, by someone who didn't even know them. When they had been alone in the park -or thought to be alone- and just held hands shyly and insecure but still full of love. And this exact moment seemed so much more special, Furihata just did not want it to be destroyed.

"It's dark." Akashi said softly his eyes looking deep in Furihata's, capturing him with his gaze and waiting for the man to decide. "They won't be able to tell the difference between a woman or a man." He tried again still waiting with his hand reached out -the cold biting in his fingers.

Hazel eyes still flicked once more insecure over his environment before he closed the minimal distance between their hands and intertwined their fingers, loving the way warmth spread to his hand -the warmth of his boyfriend- over his arm right into his heart, making a shiver run down his spine. The world stood still for a few seconds, lost in the warmth that was pleasantly radiating from the other. Before they started to walk, shoulders aligned and hands intertwined, slow steps with the snow scrunching under their soles and the wind breathing against their cold faces. The shine of the street lights illuminating their path until they reached the front entrance, looking towards the stadium which had been filled with decisions and wishes, skill and miracles.

"We still don't have Christmas, Kouki." Akashi spoke up once again breaking the spell of the pleasant silence that embraced them with love.

"I know." Kouki responded shortly looking to Akashi. "But yet it snows and it's more than just a beautiful night."  
He squeezed shortly Akashi's hand. "A special night."

Akashi looked to Furihata.  
The love he thought he would never find.  
The love he had found in a simple match of sports.  
The love who was the cure for his broken mind and heart.  
The love who had accepted him without questioning anything about his habits and demeanour.  
The love he never wanted to lose in his remaining life.

"Indeed. Tonight is special Kouki." Akashi said without thinking much about what to say next. "Very special."  
But then his brain stopped as he forgot what to say next for the first time in his life. Furihata looked towards him, waiting for him to finish his train of thoughts. When nothing followed he himself spoke up.

"Yeah special. This very moment and this place." Furihata laughed shortly and looked back to the stadium. "When I now think about the days I was scared of you... It makes me laugh."

Then silence was what greeted them for the third time that night as they watched the stadium and the sky showing right behind with stars glinting. They stood there, deepened in their own thoughts.

"Kouki." Hazel eyes looked towards red ones. "There was... No, there is a reason I wanted to go out with you tonight." Akashi said.

"There is?" Furihata looked surprised to Akashi as he turned around to face the man fully. "I thought it was just again a nice date outside like we always have each week." A brief smile played on his lips when the next question left his mouth. "What makes this night so different?"

Akashi stared first in Furihata's eyes and then to the ground. He played with his thoughts, how he could put his words in one sentence without sounding like a maniac. His eyes looked down and then he broke his hold to Furihata's hand. The other was watching him concerned about his unusual behaviour.

"Kouki listen. This is not easy to speak about." Akashi said finally looking up again.

His gaze met confused, irritated, if not scared eyes. "Don't think about ridiculous things. This really is important. I want you to keep your attention solely on me."

Akashi said shortly cooping Furihata's cheeks between his palms. "Solely on me." He repeated himself.

In the distance there was a bicycle-bell ringing as to show them that they still were on public ground. Two men on a public ground sharing an intimate moment.

"Listen carefully. I will not repeat myself." Akashi said, his breath quickening and puffing out hot air which produced those little ghosts in the wind.

"Kouki tonight is special, very special. It's seven years after the winter cup. Seven years prior here on this exact day our teams clashed in a heated match. We played and I lost, my team lost. But I, I never thought of it being a loss for me because on that important match I saw someone whom I had seen before on a minor exchange of cruel words and acts.  
I saw and found someone who stole my heart and soul when I saw his face again but this time not covered in fear but determination. I saw his strength and how special he was in contrast to my thoughts of him before.  
He made a point against my teammate though he had tripped and fallen on his face when he was standing against me. After that match I lost basketball as my father would not tolerate me to play it any longer. My loss was the seal on those matters.  
But on that day I found something more important than winning or losing. I found a treasure worth keeping, a person worth my worship and every second of my remaining life. I found someone of whom I thought to belong to my side.  
This place, this stadium and that match seven years ago opened my eyes to the world and that one person opened my heart to accept everything and everyone as a person and not a pawn.  
Kouki I know you figured it out while I was speaking but I still have the need to tell you. You are this very person, you are the one who gave me a new view of the world and my wish came true. I was finally able to love again thanks to you."

Akashi stopped and watched Furihata who was still looking at him. He hadn't even realized that he still was holding Furihata's face in place so that his eyes were fixated on him. The man's eyes were wide with surprise and then his face changed in various shades of red while looking in Akashi's face, finally those words -that had been thrown out to the world- dawning.

"That's not all. I asked you out after another match of yours if you remember, which ironically also was in this stadium. You had been surprised while looking at me and I was sure you would push me a away or laugh at me or think I may be joking about those matters.  
But on that day you surprised me again. You smiled with a hint of red on your face and sweaty in your after sports clothes.  
You neither did laugh nor did you think I was joking. You somehow knew me better than I did. Because you immediately had been sure that I would never joke about matters like these.  
Your face was so soft and caring. On that day your eyes were filled with happiness and a hint of concern before your lips moved and I watched those lips hypnotized as you uttered one little word that made me the happiest teen on this planet. If you remember this word had been yes.  
Solely a simple yes."

Furihata nodded, making Akashi realize that he still was holding Furihata's face in a vice-like grip that left his finger prints on those lovable reddened cheeks in white. While withdrawing his hands, he just watched until those marks slowly disappeared. The man was still red and just watched with wide eyes and listened. Akashi knew that he did.

"I still am not finished. And now we are standing once again in front of this special place, which changed my life and gave me the most beautiful and wonderful person in this world. Made me realize that this person even existed. I wish under these stars that my wish once again comes true and you will say yes like that time while still going to school as I kneel now in front of you."

Akashi ended his speech and knelt down abruptly. His movements not elegant as always, no. Those were sudden, jerky and let him nearly face plant the ground but he managed to land safely on one knee as he gripped into his pocket and fumbled out a small box.

"I know many things are not possible. Things like giving you the stars you just wished in our little star gaze but I hope this one will shine as bright as the stars far up the sky. When this is hopefully around your finger."

He opened the box a ring was inside glinting in the shine of the lanterns in a way that even stars could get jealous.

"I know that in japan it's not allowed, that it's illegal. But a single yes and this ring on your finger would be enough. Just the very thought of you belonging to me, solely to me would be enough."

Akashi shortly paused before finally asking what he wanted to from the beginning of his speech and this night.

"Will you marry me?"

And he waited for the answer. He wished that those stars -still out of reach- would make dreams and wishes come true, make him the happiest man on this planet seven years after his fall for this man. Akashi waited until his knee hurt from the blatant way he had previously landed on it. The air around him cold but welcoming as that one word was uttered through the night.

_"Yes."_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story!  
> It's a nice change to my angst stories...  
> I didn't even know I was capable of writing such a story...


End file.
